Cercanía
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Él, se da cuenta de la cercanía del asiento del profesor Anderson al suyo, cada día. Decide que es tiempo de avanzar.


**Cercanía**

**.**

La primera vez que ocurre, él no se da cuenta.

Sólo acerca su silla a una de las ocho filas de la clase y desde allí la imparte.

Incluso, su contraparte lo detecta hasta que esa misma acción es repetida durante toda la semana.

El profesor se sienta cerca a ese alumno en particular.

El joven sin creer en su suerte o en su propia belleza, lo reflexiona. Hasta que la duda le pide realizar varias pruebas para dar crédito.

En distintos días, alterna el lugar donde se sienta. Algunos compañeros le miran curiosos, pero él se niega a dar una explicación.

En la fila tres el martes, el jueves en la segunda y el viernes en la quinta; en todas las ocasiones el profesor Anderson ha aproximado su silla a su lado derecho. A unos centímetros de él.

Y se siente curioso, emocionado y sobre todo halagado.

A la tercera semana se siente preparado, quiere algo más que tibia cercanía.

Pero tímido como es, piensa comenzar desde lo más sencillo: Miradas.

Intensas, ligeras, curiosas, seductoras, toda clase de gestos; que no parecen producir nada en el maestro.

¿Acaso erro en su teoría? La persistencia del profesor a su lado, sin importar cual fuera este.

Aun sin haber obtenido un resultado favorecedor decide continuar.

¿Alguna sonrisa sería aceptada?

El joven las intenta, tanto tiempo que sus mejillas se cansan, y producen más muecas que un niño ante el jugo de un limón. Aun no tiene respuestas. El profesor Anderson no responde a sus gestos, en clase o fuera de la facultad.

Después de eso, a unos pocos días, al superar esa pequeña y ligera fase apática. Se decanta por algo. El joven trata de ser sutil y acercarse a él después de clases. Él, siendo tan caballeroso como es no puede evitar ser atento, pero formal.

Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que algo no cuadra.

¿Quizá leyó mal las indicaciones?

No es cómo si existiera una guía en la revista quincenal que compra. "¿Cómo saber si mi profesor de música –sexysupersexy- está enamorado de mí?".

Y es un par de días antes de San Valentín cuando se anima al detalle final, la última oportunidad. Compone una canción, bañándola con sus emociones y sentimientos; la graba en un disco y adjunta una nota.

Blaine se muestra contrariado con el presente.

Al otro día, el joven se sienta en la esquina más apartada de la clase y es cuando casi proféticamente se da cuenta.

Algo le falta.

Y es hasta que lo perdió por segunda vez que se da cuenta.

Anderson, no puede compararles, no físicamente, uno es alto y el otro de su misma estatura, uno es moreno mientras que el otro castaño, uno cuenta con piel de porcelana y otro canela.

No son parecidos, en nada; incluso tienes estilos contrarios, uno cómodo a diferencia del otro vanguardista.

Y piensa en lo que le falta.

Olor, le falta su olor.

Y no puede evitar sentir culpa.

Acercándose al joven ha creado una ilusión.

Le ha hecho creer que está interesado en él.

Mientras que solo estaba interesado en su olor, que le recuerda tanto a él.

Madera, café, piel limpia y vainilla.

* * *

Cuando se lo cuenta, él ríe a carcajadas por minutos. Blaine espera paciente que el ataque finalice.

— ¿Terminaste?— El modo no es amable, pero aun así no se encuentra enojado. Le contesta con un sonido que podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Te extraño— Blaine suspira y Kurt sonríe.

—Amor, espera, falta poco.

—Podría escaparme unos días y alcanzarte...—Kurt niega firmemente

—No puedes dejar la academia.

—Vacaciones— Se rinde el maestro.

—Te amo. —Kurt asiente, y su rostro se enternece. —Y yo a ti, no lo olvides.

Pocos minutos después Blaine cierra finalmente su computadora y se acuesta a dormir. Le hace tanta falta Kurt, él sabe que se encuentra trabajando, cumpliendo con su sueño, que el mismo convenció para seguir. Pero eso no le impide extrañarle.

Kurt se encuentra en Francia con su compañía de teatro, les está yendo tan bien que tienen todas las funciones agotadas.

El profesor se acurruca en la cama, abrazando la almohada del castaño. Pasan unos minutos en silencio y suspira. Agotado hace a un lado las sábanas y se rinde ante la botella de cristal que encuentra en el tocador. Rocía dos veces la fragancia en la suave superficie de la almohada y entierra la cara en ella. Aspira tan profundo como sus pulmones se lo permiten.

No es lo mismo, falta. Pero se asemeja lo suficiente para que pueda conciliar el sueño.

Piensa que Kurt reiría de saberlo, o quizá solo bufaría.

_Por favor, no acoses a más estudiantes. Suficiente tenemos con las vecinas del 4B que nos observan en el supermercado. Te amo :*_

Blaine no lee el mensaje cuando llega en la noche, lo hace en la mañana mientras se quema la lengua con el café.

Ahora solo espera, a que su amor regrese a su lado.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?

;D

Tengo que contarles algo.

Estaré cumpliendo 6 meses en el fandom, por lo que subiré un cap diario durante esa semana. Del 21-07, al 28-07.

Besos "3"


End file.
